Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple- The Greatest Slave
by Crazyer
Summary: Kenichi was always a kind and innocent person. Yet he was also one of the most attractive man... Well boy to any woman that were of high value. What happened when these women want him? He will become a slave to them, and they will give him a strength that he never knew he had. Before the manga/ anime of Kenichi and the plot will be treated as a prequel. Kenichi X Many. Lemon/Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a request from** maxxx7491. **This is really crazy man... Like crazyer(spelled it wrong on purpose) than you ever seen me write. Incest, hardcore, rape and a lot more. If you don't like it, don't read because I don't wanna hear that this was too hardcore. The Universe is slightly changed, but it will mostly fit in the Kenichi Universe and will not change any events in the manga/anime except prior meetings(You'll get that later.). Some characters will be a few years older as well. I forget to do this sometimes, but I DO NOT own the Kenichi universe and the plot is shared between me and** maxxx7491.

 **Kenichi's House**

Kenichi sat in his small room. His dad was at work and his mom was down stairs. She hadn't been talking to him much for the past week, but he was sure she would be fine. Sometimes she would get moody like once a month... So everything would be cool. He was in his room playing with his toy trucks. Kenichi loved pretending that he was in the blue truck, and he was fighting his friend/rival... Ryūto_Asamiya! In the red truck. It was a great battle where the cars were more durable than any other on the planet. It was like bumper cars. They kept crashing into each other, and in his small, sweet mind it was an intense battle.

The door creaked open, and Kenichi turned around, expecting his mother. He was shocked to see a woman in a pair of ripped jeans and a shirt. She also had a green cap on that matched her beautiful and piercing green eyes. Kenichi stared at her for a bit, and her previous frown turned into a warm smile. She secretly felt special because of Kenichi's innocent starring. He was truly a cute little boy.

"Hi!"The woman said.

"Hi!" Kenichi replied. "What's your name?" Kenichi innocently asked. He simply figured that this mysterious women was a friend of his mom. He wasn't wrong exactly, but it also did not occur to him that she could be dangerous in any way.

"My name is Kisara. Can you come with me Kenichi." Kasara asked sweetly to the young boy.

"How do you know my name? Where are we going?" Kenichi asked. Kisara wished he was hers.

"Your mom sent me. Don't worry. We aren't leaving the house. We are just going to the basement." She said.

"Okay." Kenishi dropped his toys and smiled at Kisara. "Let's go!"

He ran past her so fast that Kisara almost missed him.

'Wait! We are going downstairs!" She screamed.

"I have to use the bathroom." He screamed. He ran in and slammed the door shot. She was shocked, but she couldn't help but smile. The kids was so cute and childish. Of course, she didn't want to have a kid herself, but she wouldn't mind having him.

Kenichi wazed, sat down because he thought he had to take a poopie, didn't take a poopie, and washed his hands in five minutes. He walked out if the bathroom to see Kisara patiently waiting.

"Did you wash your hands?" She asked him.

"Yep!" Kenichi said with a big smile. "Let's go!" Kenichi didn't have many friends, but whenever his mom introduced him to someone, he could almost guarantee that they are good people. They headed downstairs. He ran into the kitchen, but didn't see his mom there. It's like she hadn't even been in the kitchen all day.

"This way Kenichi!" Kisara showed him to the basement door. Kenichi was secretly scared of the basement, but the light was on. Kisara tried to gently push him onto the basement stairs, but Kenichi wouldn't budge. He was secretly scared. He has always been scared off the basement... and dark places. Kisara bent down, and whispered something that Kenichi would remember for the rest of his life.

"You can do it Kenichi. Your strong." Kisara also said that his mom was down there too, but the fact she called Kenichi strong... Just gave him strength. He marched downstairs. Kisara watched Kenichi from the top of the stairs until he hit the bottom steps. Once he was on the floor. Kisara took one last look before closing the door. God. Saori was fucking lucky to have him. Hopefully she wouldn't ruin him. There were few like him.

 **AN: That's it. Cliff hanger... HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA... Okay fine there is more.**

Kenichi almost panicked. Think he told himself. The light was on in the basement, and Kisara probably did it by accident... She also said his mom was down here...

He turned around and saw his mother sitting with her naked back to him. He felt relieved, but his childhood mind finally came to the conclusion that Kisara tricked him.

"Mom!" He hugged her. "What are we going to do? Kisara trapped us down here!" He was on the verge of crying.

"Don't worry. We are not trapped down here." She whispered. Kenichi smiled immediately.

"Oh! Okay! Why are we down her Mama?" Kenichi asked.

"Pull down you pants Kenichi. No questions."

"But." Kenichi started.

"Kenichi. No questions. You love me right?" Kenichi paused. Why was she acting so weird.

"Of course mom."

" I want to hear you say it. Say I love you momy!" She turned and faced Kenichi. Jer eyes filled with worry, fear and anticipation. It scared of Kenichi. Tears started streaming down his face. "Your scaring me mommy."

"Do you love me Kenichi? Tell me... Please!" Saori was also crying. This made Kenichi feel ashamed. He had no reason to be scared of his beautiful, and loving mommy. What was wrong with him?

He stopped crying. "Of course." She looked up at him, and he realized he didn't say _it_.

"I love you mommy. You are one of the most important people to me. I love you!" Kenichi said with a big grin.

Saori stopped crying. "I love you to Kenichi. More than you ever know." Saori loved her child very much. She had to make sure he loved her. She had to make sure she loved him. So there was only one sure way.

"Pull your pants down Kenichi." The young Kenichi pulled down his boxers to reveal his rubber ducky boxers. Saori put his hands on his waist. "Just know Kenichi, I love you."

She pulled down his boxers to reveal his inch and a half flaccid cock. She didn't care about size because she knew the true size of her little Kenichi. This was an act of love.

"Mama, what are you..."

"SSHHH!" Saori said. She leaned in close to Kenichi's face. "Don't speak." Just feel.

Saori smashed her lips against Kenichi's, and easily stuck her hot tongue into his mouth. Kenichi nearly flipped out. Mommy always told her it was wrong. He pushed her off, but immediately regretted doing so. Saori was hurt. Maybe she failed as a mother?

"S-S-Sorry mom. You... You said that was wrong before." Kenichi stuttered out.

Saori immediately understood. It was Kenichi simply being the good and innocent kid he always was.

"Don't worry. It's only ok this time because it is a private act of love. So you can't talk about it to anyone but me and Kisarsa. Ok?" Saori said calmy.

"Yes Mommy. It's an act of love." Kenichi was to young to see where this was going. Not like he would have understood it anyway.

Saori slowly came close to Kenichi. Inching closer and closer, but anxious Kenchi closed the distance. I kissed his Mommy. He didn't know how to kiss like she did, but he tried his best. He stuck his tongue in his mom's mouth and... That was it. He didn't know what to do next. Saori sucked on his tomgue for a bit before, deciding she needed to dominate him. She forced her tongue into Kenichi's mouth and explored every inch of the small cave. Kenichi was feeling something. It was arousal, and his dick was agreeing. It started growing. Saori could feel it on her stomach. She stopped kissing him, and moved back. His dick was now at full mast. 6 inches or so wide and the average width of a fully grown man. Damn it looked good. She bent down and licked the young Kenichi's tip. Kenichi felt like he was in heaven, but then she engulfed half of his penis. It was warm and wet. It was indescribable. Her beautiful and wet lips wrapped around his shaft. Saori kept bobbing her head, and devoured Kenichi's dick. Kenichi grunted in what seemed like pleasure to the lust filled Saori. Yet it wasn't. Kenichi was only 7 and 3 quarters. Her teeth was scrapping against his meat, and he was starting to feel pain. Pleasure a little bit, but the pain was growing stronger. He was about to tell his beloved, sweet mommy, but she then engulfed his whole penis. His penis reached a little bit pass her throat. Saori retreated halfway back before engulfing it again. She didn't realize her teeth were hurting the young Kenichi. Her uvula kept slapping the tip as she bobbed faster and faster. She was in love with her own sons cock. The girth, the taste, and not to mention the bonus of his balls. She squeezed the little smaller than average testicles. Sucking faster, licking around his penis.

Kenichi was screaming in horror. The pain. He was screaming louder and louder. Saori almost didn't notice, but when she did... She only knocked it off as pleasure. Kenichi's load was building in his balls. It was almost ready. His cock swelled. _This was it_. Saori knew. She knew what she had to do. She licked all around his cock before pulling all the way back to the tip. And then... Using her teeth to "gently" scrap his cock all the way to the base. Kenichi couldn't take it.

 **"** MOM! **YOU ARE HURTING ME!"** Kenichi screamed. Kisara heard it. She started walking to the door to make sure Saori wasn't going to far. Yet there was no need.

At the sound of her son's cry, Saori immediately stopped to see the pain on Kenichi's face. Tears were streaming down his face, and Saori heart broke. _She hurt her precious son... She was a monster._ She tried to call her son, but she forgot her son's meat was in her mouth and ready to blow. Those final vibrations made Kenichi scream in pain as he erupted in his mom's unsuspecting mouth. She swallowed most of it, but she was not ready. It was four clear strings of cum. She took her son's cock out of her mouth slowly. Letting the cum fall onto her lips and roll down to her chin. She watched as Kenichi fell back, and his cock flop out of her hands. He was crying, begging for mercy. He turned his back to her and wept... She was heartbroken. _She hurt him_. She didn't love him. She was a monster and n mother should hurt her son. She started crying... No... She was hysterical. Yanking at her beautiful brown hair. Choking herself. Kenichi looked at her in fear. She couldn't take it and ran up the stairs into the view of a slightly worried Kissara. Once she saw her though, she was not only concerned, but scared of what she might do to herself.

"This was not part of the plan." She mumbled as Saori ran passed her, she slammed the door shut and chased after her. What did they do to her? They went to far. She closed the door and thought nothing of it because the door was unlocked. This was not revealed to Kenichi as the door was slammed shut. He watched the light vanish. He was left with fear. He didn't mean to hurt his mother. Would she be okay? He wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything happened to her. She was his mom. He loved her no matter what. He sat in the light of that one bulb... The light that will be his friend for a long time.

 **AN:**

 **This is the start of Kenichi's young sex slave adventures... Well... More like the prequel. Ages won't be changed unless I announce it. This will be crazy with young rape and such. Thanks for reading, credit for the idea and inspiration is to** maxxx7491. **R &R. Have fun! CYA PSYCHOS! **


	2. Update

**Honestly, I feel really bad. I mean, I could have have been dead. Yet, I am alive. Been stressed and betrayed a lot. Life been real stressful. I feel bad because I started this story as a request, and had all intents on doing it. I am sorry. Really couldn't update.**


End file.
